Kagome Can Sing!
by pokemypocky
Summary: Kagome's got a secret tallent that Inuyasha never knew about until now! A cute little one shot. Please read and review!


_**I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**Nor do I own the song "Read My Mind (Jazztronic Remix) by Sweetbox**_

**Kagome Can Sing!**

"Kagome, you promised me!" Grandpa Higorashi exclaimed in his granddaughter's face.

Kagome sighed. "Grandpa, everyone is expecting me in the Feudal Era right now. I really can't stay for too long."

"But I've been bragging to all of my friends at the lodge about what a beautiful and talented granddaughter I have!"

She raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So they want to meet her! They also want to hear her lovely voice sing like a little birdie!"

Kagome bit her lip. He must have heard her singing while she was in the shower. She would have just loved to stay to argue, but her friends were waiting for her. However, because Grandpa has PLASTERED himself up against the door, it was clear that she wasn't leaving anytime soon. "Inuyasha isn't gonna like this."

Grandpa made a stern face and shouted, "I DON'T CARE WHAT INUYASHA THINKS! UNTIL HE FINALLY MARRIES YOU, HE'S NONE OF MY CONCERN!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Where did that last statement come from?"

Grandpa still would not move from the door.

"MOM!" Kagome hollered into the kitchen, where her mother was washing dishes. "CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE GRANDPA MOVE SO THAT I CAN GO!?"

Her mother peeked out from the doorway. "Well honey, you did promise him."

"But Mom, the fate of the world may be at stake here! And I hate singing!"

"Well, the world is going to have to wait a few more hours. And you have a lovely singing voice."

Grandpa smiled proudly, knowing that he had won this fight.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, fine. But I have to leave right after we're done at the lodge, got it?"

"Fine. Just go upstairs and change into the dress I've left for you."

Kagome huffed as she marched up the stairs to change. "Why did he have to buy me a dress anyway?"

**oOo**

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo complained as he brushed Kilala's tale with the brush that Sango gave him.

"Come to think of it, she's almost never late," Sango pointed out.

Miroku looked at their silver haired warrior friend. "You realize what this means, don't you?"

"That I have to go get her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep. Get going."

Inuyasha sighed as he marched over to the well mumbling, "I'm gonna whoop her for this."

"Is Kagome home?" Inuyasha asked after being greeted by her mother.

She smiled. "Well she was, but Grandpa made her go down to the lodge with him. She promised to sing for everyone."

Inuyasha was surprised by that last statement. "Sing? Kagome can sing?"

"Oh, she has a beautiful voice, but she hates singing in front of people." She winked. "You know, if you hurry, you might be able to hear her.

"Alright, I'll go. But just long enough to get her and bring her back."

"Great! I'll go warm up the car!" They both headed to the driveway.

**oOo**

The lodge was full of grumpy looking old men, who were all seated in front of a stage, with a piano on it. Inuyasha and Kagome's mother were seated in the way back, so that their special star of the show wouldn't be able to see them. They watched as Grandpa came out onto the stage, wearing his green lodge hat.

"Thank you for coming everyone," he began. "Tonight, I'm going to prove to you all just how old I am by doing what every old man does: show off my beautiful grandchildren!" Obviously, he was expecting a laugh, but all that was heard was the sound of crickets. "Tough crowd," he mumbled before clearing his throat. "And now, without further delay, my beautiful granddaughter Kagome!"

Inuyasha could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Kagome walk out onto the stage in a beautiful red with see through long sleeves, nude colored stockings, and red healed shoes.

Grandpa sat down at the piano and began to play a beautiful melody as Kagome began to sing, smiling the entire time.

_**"Get a little bit stupid sometimes. Get a little bit jealous sometimes. Sometimes I'll be unfair, but that's just me. I know that I'm not hiding and I won't let your chains bind me because perfection's not the point of this."**_

Everyone appeared to be taken aback by her lovely voice, Inuyasha included.

_**"If love made sense, then I think there's be a book to tell us who is really right and wrong. But I don't want something simple. I don't wanna sing a normal song."**_

And then, she let out a beautiful sounding 'C' note and held it for a few seconds, projecting a little bit to sound nice and loud. Everyone clapped at the sound of it.

_**"If you could read my mind, just read my mind, then you can see what's behind my eyes. If you could read my mind, get your hands untied, 'cause the battlefield is tired."**_

Everyone clapped when the song was over. Kagome took a bow and was quick to leave the stage. Grandpa stood up from the piano. "You see? I wasn't lying!"

**oOo**

Kagome quickly changed back into her school uniform in the bathroom. "I'm never doing that again," she told herself. "I don't care what he says."

There was a knock on the door. "Kagome?"

She opened the door at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mom, I thought you were -- AAAHHHH!" The very sight of Inuyasha standing next to her mother could only mean one thing. He must have heard her!"

"That was beautiful Kagome!" her mother said.

Inuyasha smirked. "You never told me you could sing."

She bit her lower lip. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

He shrugged. "You'll have to read my mind," he teased.

**oOo**

Later that evening in the Feudal Era after everyone was asleep, Inuyasha rolled over on his side to face Kagome. "Hey."

She opened one eye. "What?"

"I wanna tell you something."

"What?"

He gulped. "Well, uh… You see, I… When you were singing, I… You sounded nice, okay?"

She smiled. "Thank you." She rolled over on her other side.

"Kagome, why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Well, it never came up on conversation, I guess."

"You should sing more often."

"Why?"

"Because I like hearing it, okay?"

She smiled. "Alright, I'll sing you a lullaby every night."

He chuckled. "Okay."

She laughed once more. "Now do me a favor and… _**close your eyes and let it be, 'cause the battlefield is tired."**_

**The End**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't posted anything in a while, so I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm still alive. I've just been busy working on my book. But I can't say too much about it, because that's against the rules. If you wanna know more, please check out my deviantART page. I hope you liked this story and please leave a review! 


End file.
